Hot Cocoa Bang Bang
Hot Cocoa Bang Bang The Smiths go to Comic-Con! Season: 2 Episode: 22 Total Episode Count: 43 Prod. no.: 2BQT20 Featuring: Shubie Fishbowl-Smith/Cocoa Bang Bang, Tom Smith/Waderfish, Robert Rodriguez Also Appearing: Tyler Smith, Vera, Taylor, Paco Fishbowl, Arch, Kirker, Butler, Rebecca, Comic Book Guy, Emily Deschanel, Katee Sackhoff, Eliza Dushku, Danny Trejo, David Schwimmer, Kevin Smith, Harry Knowles, Cheech Marin, Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson Plot: Over breakfast Tom shows off his dream comic book "Waderfish" inspired by an incident when he was younger when Shubie fell into a fountain. Tom proposes to take the entire family to Comic-Con in an attempt to sell his comic book, "Waderfish". Despite Shubie's initial reservations, Tom manages to convince her to let them go. While there, Shubie is horrified to find out that Robert Rodriguez is screening a Blaxploitation film that she starred in when she was younger. After paying for Taylor's silence, Shubie stalks off to cancel the screening. Trying to drum up attention for his comic book, Tom hires Taylor to be his sidekick "Squirt" although just as they start to attract some attention, the conventioneers are drawn off by a display from FOX. When Shubie locates Rodriguez she demands that he call off the screening. Despite his initial refusal, Rodriguez agrees. However, he offers to make "Waderfish" into a movie for Tom and uses the leverage to persuade Shubie into appearing at the screening where he promises her it will be the only time the film is shown. After being tricked into going to the beach to see how long "Waderfish" could hold up goo, Tom returns to the screening where he finds Shubie's character engaged in a sex scene. After getting over his shock, Shubie explains to Tom that Rodriguez promised that that would be the only screening. However, Rodriguez tells Shubie that the film was such a hit that he made a deal with Drippy Brothers to distribute it and takes off with the film, telling Tom that he only used him to get Shubie to appear at the screening. Shubie attempts to wrestle the film away but fails and Rodriguez's henchmen Cheech Marin and Danny Trejo lock Tom and Shubie out of the con. As Shubie apologizes, explaining that she was just trying to help Tom with his comic, Tom confronts her on her appearance. Deciding to try again to get the film, the change into Waderfish and Cocoa Bang Bang. After taking out the guards at the door, they catch Rodriguez just as he's leaving. Rodriguez jumps into a pedicab and orders the driver to take him to the Amtrak station and Shubie and Tom follow in a second. Arriving at the train station, they catch up with Rodriguez although Shubie nearly slips in a fountain but she is rescued by Tom who tosses her onto Rodriguez. As Tom takes Rodriguez's guitar case containing the film, Rodriguez pulls out a pair of guns. Tom presses a button on the handle of the case that launches a rocket that hits a passing tanker truck by Rodriguez as it explodes and Tom and Shubie walk off into the sunset with their clothes singed and burned. Meanwhile, after getting bumped aside for some Hollywood people for a panel, Tyler gathers a band of geeks together to take the Con back to its true origins. They overrun and destroy the Hollywood people. Trivia *The title card is the same one from "Thomas' Angels". Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Season Finale